To Late (evil Izuku)
by saco-writer
Summary: Deku? I wonder why everyone start calling me that don't they know the meaning behind the word are,are they doing it purposely... Maybe purposely...Oh now I understand I am 'Useless' Yea ain't that what deku mean I am useless to HEROS so I am better off a villain maybe and the people I use to call 'friends' are 'rivals' showed me that. I will always be useless to heros and
1. prolug

Izuku was non by students in his classroom as Deku a infamous name for him the name given to him at primary school from guess who ' kaachan '. Of course the name really bothered him he new the meaning of the word Deku .' Kaachan ' made sure of that himself ' kaachan ' even told hem to comment suicide. No he will never do it but the words that came from his old 'friend' it cut through his skin worse then any blade the thoughts of doing it bleed out more then any wound. He had been bullied and many ways he can't even go on the internet to talk because of 'kaachan' some nights he couldn't even sleep . Luckily his mom usually help hem even if she don't get what he going though. She only told few to no stories about his father. The only reason he really lived was because of his mother conferred him to the point he want go insane. Then he had a hard time trying to be a hero everyone said he couldn't he always felt a tingling feeling to just strick back worse but he always put that thought to the back of his head and never think of it again but it always pop back up in his head so he just ignores it. He stay in his bed reading are go out training after school not wanting to touch his computer to access the internet not wanting to get cyber bullied any more. He always had the scary feeling to slit there thought. He began to get scared of his self so he became some what selfless and never thought of his self.

He stayed to his note book,training, and studying because if he just had a little time to himself he will go insane . Izuku mom noticed it letting it be because she new how he felt getting it from his father side. She became stressed over years and her health became worse and worse but she never showed it. Of course Izuku noticed and tried to do everything for her but got no progress he became louder and cheerier and learned how to control his sanity to the point he want snap. when he got to the last years in middle school to soon to be in UA it felt as if things got worse. More bulling more problems with his sanity more problems with his mom but Izuku held up he meet all might and cried for a whole different reason he let off. He trained his muscles but after he ate all might hair he promised his self he never in his life will do again but the only reason he can't handle the powers is because everything he was holding in side didn't mix right no it is not because his body can't handle it if any thing his body refused to except it.

He learned to dislike humans diffidently heroes and find a liking in villains he never had a motive turn to a villain he didn't want to put more on his mother plat either. He soon learned after getting into UA classes that he really could never like heroes in his life. He had to hold up he had to contain his self so he could just help his mother. He also learned from his mother about his father telling him how his father was the most infamous villain in the world she always followed him bad are good she was so in love with him she didn't care but he was defeated by All Might who barred him under a building while he was sleep. once he woke up heroes burnt the building to ash but that is not what killed him once he go though the ash of the building she came scared to try to save him with her quirk but heroes captured her and threatening to kill her but they gave apologies her quirk was light it was strong but she never used it it is pure destruction but seeing the father of her son weak she exploded she really needed to save hem she didn't think she would of forgive her self if he died she cried harder then she every did in her lie but eraser head erased her quirk they captured her once again they even displayed in bride day light but nobody was there. Izuku father quirk wasn't really even a quirk it was darkness pure darkness he was undefeatable he turned his self in for her she never seen him after that she didn't want to lose her soon so she told him "Never become a villain I swear to my soul I will never loss you to the dark are i will... I don'teven know what I do. Your father may still be out there you possibly have a quirk and just got to train in that specific technique i am not sure what it is. It may be like you father that is why your test results came in quick less that day." from that day on Izuku could barley stand All Might presence but played it off.He could barely stand the very sent of any heroes but never that it show so he put on a mask.

You see i changed the details to fit my story meaning this is not in the anime are manga


	2. chapter 1

Izuku was non by students in his classroom as Deku a infamous name for him the name given to him at primary school from guess who ' kaachan '. Of course the name really bothered him he new the meaning of the word Deku .' Kaachan ' made sure of that himself ' kaachan ' even told hem to comment suicide. No he will never do it but the words that came from his old 'friend' it cut through his skin worse then any blade the thoughts of doing it bleed out more then any wound. He had been bullied and many ways he can't even go on the internet to talk because of 'kaachan' some nights he couldn't even sleep . Luckily his mom usually help hem even if she don't get what he going though. She only told few to no stories about his father. The only reason he really lived was because of his mother conferred him to the point he want go insane. Then he had a hard time trying to be a hero everyone said he couldn't he always felt a tingling feeling to just strick back worse but he always put that thought to the back of his head and never think of it again but it always pop back up in his head so he just ignores it. He stay in his bed reading are go out training after school not wanting to touch his computer to access the internet not wanting to get cyber bullied any more. He always had the scary feeling to slit there thought. He began to get scared of his self so he became some what selfless and never thought of his self.

He stayed to his note book,training, and studying because if he just had a little time to himself he will go insane . Izuku mom noticed it letting it be because she new how he felt getting it from his father side. She became stressed over years and her health became worse and worse but she never showed it. Of course Izuku noticed and tried to do everything for her but got no progress he became louder and cheerier and learned how to control his sanity to the point he want snap. when he got to the last years in middle school to soon to be in UA it felt as if things got worse. More bulling more problems with his sanity more problems with his mom but Izuku held up he meet all might and cried for a whole different reason he let off. He trained his muscles but after he ate all might hair he promised his self he never in his life will do again but the only reason he can't handle the powers is because everything he was holding in side didn't mix right no it is not because his body can't handle it if any thing his body refused to except it.

He learned to dislike humans diffidently heroes and find a liking in villains he never had a motive turn to a villain he didn't want to put more on his mother plat either. He soon learned after getting into UA classes that he really could never like heroes in his life. He had to hold up he had to contain his self so he could just help his mother. He also learned from his mother about his father telling him how his father was the most infamous villain in the world she always followed him bad are good she was so in love with him she didn't care but he was defeated by All Might who barred him under a building while he was sleep. once he woke up heroes burnt the building to ash but that is not what killed him once he go though the ash of the building she came scared to try to save him with her quirk but heroes captured her and threatening to kill her but they gave apologies her quirk was light it was strong but she never used it it is pure destruction but seeing the father of her son weak she exploded she really needed to save hem she didn't think she would of forgive her self if he died she cried harder then she every did in her lie but eraser head erased her quirk they captured her once again they even displayed in bride day light but nobody was there. Izuku father quirk wasn't really even a quirk it was darkness pure darkness he was undefeatable he turned his self in for her she never seen him after that she didn't want to lose her soon so she told him "Never become a villain I swear to my soul I will never loss you to the dark are i will... I don'teven know what I do. Your father may still be out there you possibly have a quirk and just got to train in that specific technique i am not sure what it is. It may be like you father that is why your test results came in quick less that day." from that day on Izuku could barley stand All Might presence but played it off.He could barely stand the very sent of any heroes but never that it show so he put on a mask.

You see i changed the details to fit my story meaning this is not in the anime are manga


End file.
